


Nervous Energy

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo is highkey all the time. Cass helps him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy. Okay first of all fuck me. Goddamnit. Now let's move right along to disclaimers. 
> 
> 1) I will never be able to write lines like Enzo, so I'm sorry I couldn't capture him perfectly
> 
> 2) I've been having existential crises recently about writing porn, so this is both more porny than I meant it to be and less porny than I intended it to be

Some people might think that Enzo would be the same outside the ring as he is inside the ring, as far as being loud and constantly in motion. Some people would be exactly right. That little asshole seemed to never stop moving, always jittery, tapping his fingers, bouncing his leg, running his hands through his bleached and spotted hair. 

Usually this wasn’t a problem, but Cass was driving and he was trying to concentrate. Enzo was enough of a distraction on his own, but he had long since lost his shirt because they had just left the gym and _it’s hot, Cass!_ , and now on top of that he had his feet up on the dash and he was loudly drumming on his legs and the dashboard of the car and occasionally on Cass’s arm when he decided that Cass wasn’t paying enough attention to him. He was also scatting along with his drumming, completely drowning out the radio playing talk-radio. Enzo needed to have background noise, but it couldn’t be music because it might interfere with his drumming. And scatting. 

“Zo, c’mon.” 

“Yeah, sorry man.” 

No more than thirty seconds could have passed before Enzo started drumming his fingers on his knee and humming under his breath. Cass rolled his eyes and placed one massive hand on Enzo’s leg. Immediately the drumming and humming stopped. Cass spared a glance over to see Enzo’s eyes had slid shut and his breathing was even. Miraculously, Enzo stayed calm for the rest of the five minute drive back to their apartment. 

Enzo started bouncing his leg as soon as Cass removed his hand to turn off the car. Enzo was first out of the car and first to the door of the apartment, but he had to wait for Cass to get there because he was always forgetting his key, and it’s not like it really mattered because Cass always had his. Even though Cass opened the door, Enzo slipped into the apartment under his arm and immediately sat down and began removing his shoes. 

“I’m gonna shower,” Cass announced, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“Could, uh-” Cass turned and Enzo looked so small in that moment, framed in the doorway. “Can I come?” 

Cass dimpled. “Course, Zo. C’mon.” Cass waved his arm and Enzo was there in a flash, slipping into the bathroom ahead of him to start fiddling with the temperature of the water. 

“Christ if it ain’t hot,” Cass hissed, flicking water off his fingers at Enzo. 

“Perfect!” Enzo flew past him into the shower. Cass loved showering with Enzo, because Enzo looked so silly with his hair wet, and he knew how much Zo cultivated his image. It was just a small indicator of the intimacy between them and Cass loved it. 

“Are you gonna get in?” 

“Is my skin gonna melt off if I do?”

“It may if you’re a pussy,” Enzo teased, turning his back on Cass to lather his hair. “Or sawft.” Cass spanked him so hard Enzo stumbled forward. 

“’M not a pussy and I’m definitely not sawft, you just shower like you’re an actual demon showering in actual hellfire.” 

Enzo muttered under his breath, but he turned down the temperature so Cass could get in. Cass was always cramped in the shower, being seven foot tall, but they managed. He had a hose showerhead so he wouldn’t have to bend in half to get his hair wet, but that also meant that both his hands were busy, leaving his chest open for Enzo to catch his teeth over Cass’s nipples and distract him. _Christ, even in the shower he couldn’t be still_.

“Quit, Zo,” Cass warned, still rinsing shampoo out of his hair. 

“Quit what?” Enzo mumbled as he switched to the other nipple, causing Cass to inhale sharply. 

“Quit distractin’ me,” Cass tried to sound serious, but he was undercut by the rasp in his voice. Enzo’s mouth just felt so good on his skin, lips soft and warm somehow even through the hot water. Enzo had wandering hands too, rough and calloused and trailing stars as he stroked over Cass’s skin, tracing along his ribs. 

“No.” Enzo leaned up, biting his way up Cass’s chest. He tried to suck a mark over Cass’s collarbone, but he was yanked back by his hair. 

“You want somethin’, Zo?” 

“No,” Enzo said as he turned to start mouthing at Cass’s wrist that was holding on to his hair. 

“Are you lyin to me?” 

Enzo opened his mouth to respond no, but he shut it when he saw the look Cass was giving him. 

“’M sorry, Col,” Enzo looked down, not meeting Cass’s gaze. And _oh_ , Cass couldn’t take that heartbreaking look. And he knew Zo was doing it on purpose, but it didn’t make him melt any less. He couldn’t stand Zo lookin’ like a kicked puppy dog. 

“C’mon, let’s get washed up.” 

They showered quickly and when they got out, Cass toweled Enzo’s hair (with a _leopard print_ towel, but there wasn’t anything Cass wouldn’t do for Enzo) in the way that made it all stand on end, which always made Cass smile, so even though Enzo hated it, he let Cass do it anyway. Anything to see those dimples. 

As soon as he was dry, Enzo bounced into their bedroom, leaving Cass behind. By the time Cass entered the bedroom, Enzo was sitting buck naked and cross legged, half hard, drumming on his legs and nodding his head along to the beat. Cass placed one enormous hand on Enzo’s shoulder, and he immediately calmed. 

“Is it that kinda night?” Cass asked. Enzo didn’t respond, only leaned into Cass’s touch. “Alright, Zo.” Cass shifted his grip on Enzo’s shoulder and pushed him flat on his back. Enzo shivered and reached up towards Cass, who brushed off his attempt by pinning Enzo’s arm to the mattress next to his head. 

“Calm down, Zo,” Cass insisted, even as Enzo wiggled against him. Cass was huge above him, and Enzo himself wasn’t really a small guy, but next to Cass he felt tiny and like he could finally be calm and still and there was such a peace he felt when Cass was touching him.

Cass kissed Enzo gently on the forehead as he stopped wiggling. Cass trailed soft kisses down Enzo’s face, and when he twisted to try to catch Cass’s lips, Cass pulled back and fixed him with a firm look. “Be still. You’ll get what I give you, and you ain’t getting shit if you can’t keep still.” 

A shiver ran through Enzo and he barely avoided whining embarrassingly. He stilled, and allowed Cass to continue kissing down his neck and across his collarbone. This was torture, not being allowed to wiggle or roll his hips against Cass’s because he was hard now, _fuck_ he was real hard, and he needed friction and heat. All he wanted was to rub against Cass’s thigh until he came hard, but he knew that wasn’t the game tonight, tonight he had to be still and wait while Cass sucked on the thin skin at the base of his throat, had to be good while Cass left a vivid red mark that bloomed across his neck-

“Zo, quit thinkin’,” Cass mumbled into Enzo’s mouth and yep, that did the trick. There was nothing in Enzo’s mind except the soft press of Cass’s lips to his, the heat that radiated from Cass’s skin, and _oh_ his tongue! Enzo was sure there’s nothing better than this, _can’t_ be anything better than this. Cass was of a similar mind, but c’mon, it’s Enzo, he deserves more, deserves everything, so Cass was gonna do his damndest to make it even better. 

“If I let go of your arms, can you stay still?” Cass asked, kissing straight down Enzo’s chest. Enzo’s head lolled to the side, and he tried to say yes, but all he managed was a high pitched whine. 

“You alright, baby?” Enzo bit his lip, eyes wide, and managed half a nod, so Cass knew he must be pretty far gone because Enzo would never admit to liking being called baby. Cass lowered his mouth over Enzo’s dick and it took every fiber of Enzo’s will to not grab immediately on Cass’s hair. His mouth was so hot and _fuck_ Cass’s hands were huge and warm and Enzo thought his heart might beat out of his chest and also he might be hyperventilating but in the best way. His mind was running so fast he couldn’t really catch any of it so he just tried to focus on Cass, on the way his lips created suction and his tongue, _god_ , his tongue. And teeth! Who knew you could (or should) use your teeth in a blowjob? Jesus H. Christ, apparently Cass knew. At the next scrape of his teeth, Enzo was getting too close and he couldn’t stay still, and a hand flew down to tangle in Cass’s damp hair. Cass rolled his eyes and sucked hard before pushing his way back up to hover his face over Enzo’s. 

“The fuck’d I say, Zo? The fuck’d I say about moving?” Before Enzo could respond, Cass had one hand covering both of his and his other hand wrapped around both of their dicks. Enzo gasped at the rough drag of Cass’s hand around his spit slick cock and the unbelievable heat coming from Cass’s own dick pressed up against his. He couldn’t help but writhe on the bed, pulling against Cass’s grip on his wrists even though both of them knew it was pointless. 

“Jus can’t keep still, can ya?” Cass chided, twisting his wrist to make Enzo shudder. 

“C’mon, _f-fuck_ , don’t be a dick man,” Enzo complained. 

“Try an be still then.” 

And Enzo did try. He _really_ did. But god he couldn’t, not with Cass tuggin’ on his dick like that. Enzo was totally still for maybe a solid two seconds before he was back to rolling his hips into Cass’s fist. 

“Y’ know, one of these days I’m gonna actually make you stay still ‘fore I get you off,” Cass grumbled. 

Enzo thrashed against Cass’s hold on his wrists. “N-no!” Enzo stuttered. 

“Where’s my smack talker Skywalker now, baby?” Cass smirked. When Enzo got this worked up even his gift of gab abandoned him. 

Enzo snarled at Cass and renewed his struggling. “Fuck you that’s where!” 

Cass fixed one enormous hand over Enzo’s throat and he went dead still. 

“Would you lookit that, now you know how to be still.” Enzo couldn’t even whine, he could only look up, wide-eyed, mouth gaping at Cass. And fuck, Enzo looked so good under him, arms up over his head and this amazing open and trusting and loving expression on his face. Cass felt Enzo’s cock get even harder in his hand and he leaned down to kiss him through his orgasm. Enzo twitching and moaning under him and his jizz making Cass’s hand slide easier all meant Cass’s own orgasm overtook him almost by surprise right after Enzo’s. Cass barely managed to avoid collapsing directly on top of Enzo as he fell onto the bed. 

One of Cass’s arms rested over Enzo’s chest, who seemed in no particular hurry to move it anytime soon. 

“You feel better, Zo?” 

Enzo nuzzled against Cass’s side. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

“No problem, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby.”


End file.
